A day in February
by valkrys
Summary: Dean being big brother, Sam being his teeny little self. Fluff.


Discl.: I don't own anything related to Supernatural nor Jensen, Jared or Jeff.

**

* * *

**

**A day in February**

It was closing in on him.

Merciless.

Big.

Vengeful.

He knew there was no chance of escape.

It would always find him.

Even here, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Burying his head in his hands, a deep sigh escaped his throat.

Sitting on a mattress which had probably seen civil war, fifteen year old Sam stared at the ragged, green carpet.

The walls were thin and shabby in this shithole of motel, aka home of the week, and the sound of Dean's laughter easily filtered through the closed door.

Of course.

His brother had every reason to laugh.

It was payday for _him_.

But Sam was not bitter about Dean's success.

Not at all.

Seriously.

Well, maybe a little.

But Dean was not the one to blame for this yearly debacle.

Which led Sam's thoughts back to the person he knew was to blame.

For basically everything.

John Winchester.

Hunter dearest.

Sam totally and utterly believed that, not only would he be a blessed man every year on this special day, but also would he finally be able to attend and remain on ONE school exclusively, if not for that man.

But no.

He was to travel around in the backseat of the Impala, trading normality for broken bones and gashing wounds.

Another deep sigh was released from his insides.

This sucks.

Maybe if he became a little more like his big brother?

Reckless.

Charming.

Horny to the bone.

Who was he kidding.

Sam flinched when the door to the bedroom burst open, announcing the appearance of Dean Winchester.

Hunter.

In many ways.

Actually, in all ways.

The satisfied smirk on his brother's face roared failure at Sam.

"Happy Brooding Day, Sammy."

"Fuck you."

"Come on man, can't you take some teasing?"

Sam just glared at him, ready to surrender to Dean's cheeriness by bolting from the room he had annexed to… well, brood, as his brother had pointed out correctly.

"Never mind, Gloom Boy, I will jet in a few anyway and you will have the evening to yourself. I have a date at 6. And at 8.30."

Dean's eyes twinkled and he clicked his tongue.

"Uuhhh, and one at 10. Carol."

His voice obtained a warm coloring, slightly hoarse at the mentioning of last year's homecoming queen.

Not that Dean went to the local high school, be he was a master in getting to know the ladies of every town.

Rushing to his feet, Sam's face changed from red to disgusted to deeply annoyed.

"Just… leave me alone, Dean!"

Only Dean's hand clenching his right arm prevented him from fleeing the scene.

"Not so fast, little brother. I've got something for you."

Concentrating on a dark, red splatter of what seemed to be blood on the bottom of the open door, Sam was not willing to play along.

Gritting his teeth he remained silent, still pushing his body towards the exit.

An amused grin appeared on Dean's face at the futile attempt of his brother to escape.

Spiraling Sam towards the wall he planted himself in front of the teen, effectively blocking the large boy's efforts to reach the door.

"Here."

It took Sam a few moments to register the tiny, pink envelope Dean presented him.

He blinked twice.

To his surprise the card was still there, silently resting between Dean's fingers.

On a second glance he now also noticed the three huge letters, written in purple color, spelling his name.

Sam.

"You can close your mouth now, _princess_ charming, it's a shame it took you fifteen years to get one of those anyway."

Gently reaching for the envelope, Sam was sure he heard angels singing.

Dean snorted and turned around, pretending to exit the small bedroom they shared during the night.

Resting against the doorframe he smiled while he silently watched his geeky little brother.

Sinking onto the bed, Sam just stared at the card for a few more minutes, his surroundings vanishing into oblivion.

This couldn't be true.

He couldn't think of one single girl he knew good enough in the high school he currently attended, who would remember him today.

At least he used to think so.

Sam tenderly opened the pink envelope with trembling fingers.

The moment of truth.

The card inside was also pink and held a purple heart, pierced by an arrow, squiggly letters proclaiming _"Happy Valentine's day"._

Opening the delicate paper he breathlessly read the text meant for nobody else but himself.

Wendy.

It took him a few moments to remember the shy, silent girl, sitting a few rows behind him in Literature.

Hadn't she moved away two weeks ago?

A warm smile spread over Sam's face.

Of course.

She had been calm and inconspicuous like him, mainly interested in studying and learning.

It stung a little to know that he couldn't go over to her place and personally thank her for the lovely card.

What a shame that she hadn't hinted anything when she still lived nearby.

He would write her.

Pressing the card to his chest, Sam sighed happily.

He was sure that this was just the start.

Now that the curse was broken, he wouldn't be the only Winchester to receive at least one Valentine's Card in February.

x-x-x-x-x-

Dean smiled to himself when he quietly turned around and left the bedroom.

This had proven to be one of his most successful researches/observations.

Every random blind guy who would've happened to come across Sam and Wendy on the schoolyard had been electrified from the chemistry between the two.

But of course the two individuals concerned were oblivious to the other's affection.

The convincing part had been slightly more difficult.

That girl was not only as insecure as Sam, but similarly stubborn.

But in the end the sad picture Dean painted of Sam, devastated about her moving away, had been enough for her to surrender and write the letter.

The money spent for the bus ride to the girl's town 4 hours away was absolutely worth the look Dean caught in Sam's eyes when he gave him the card.

Chick-flick moments be damned.

It was Valentine's Day, for Christ's sake!

**The End**

**

* * *

**Thoughts, anyone? Please? 


End file.
